Hot Kiss
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Se eu morresse hoje... você morreria comigo, Nanao-chan? - Shunsui & Nanao - Oneshot - Nanao POV


**N/A:** É, estou realmente feliz com essa fic. Não que eu seja louca pelas minhas one-shot's, mas a gente sempre tem um carinho especial com a primeira não é? Essa é minha primeira short de Bleach, e é de um casal que eu realmente adoro.

**Nanao & Shunsui** pertencem a Tite Kubo, eu só os pego emprestados para me divertir um pouco.

**Romeu & Julieta** pertencem a Shakespeare. Tudo que está em itálico são citações da peça, na parte que a Julieta encontra com Romeu morto pelo veneno que tomou, pois achava que ela estava morta. (lembrados?)

* * *

**Hot kiss, **

Shunsui x Nanao

**

* * *

  
**

"_Que vejo aqui? Um copo bem fechado na mão de meu amor?"_

- Yare... Sabia que te encontraria escondida aqui, Nanao-chan.

De fato, eu não estava me escondendo. Alias, como eu poderia me esconder dentro do meu próprio ambiente de trabalho? Apenas ergui os olhos, expressando-me da forma mais fria que conseguia; o mesmo semblante de todos os dias.

- Eu não estou escondida.

- Pois parece...

Ele se aproximou acendendo uma das luzes dali. Mal havia reparado o quanto já estava escuro lá fora, afinal, estava apenas com a luz acima da minha mesa acesa. Abaixei o rosto para o livro novamente, sem me incomodar com a sua presença.

- Nanao-chan, seu aniversário está chegando não é?

Rápido como sempre, ele se postou do meu lado. Com uma mão puxou o livro das minhas mãos, e com a outra me segurou forte na cintura. Senti meu corpo estremecer, mas como sempre não demonstrei. Olhei para ele erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Aniversário? – Levantei da cadeira onde sentava, aproveitando para tirar a mão dele da minha cintura - Desde de quando se preocupa com essas frescuras, Kyouraku-taichou?

- É do aniversario da minha Nanao-chan que estamos falando! – Disse com convicção, aproveitando para sorrir – Como poderia me esquecer?

Kyouraku Shunsui, Taichou da Oitava Divisão, é realmente o homem mais atraente de toda a Seireitei. E caso alguém discorde comigo, terá que concordar em pelo menos uma coisa: ele tem o sorriso mais bonito de todos. Não que eu nunca havia percebido isso, mas eu gosto de listar mentalmente sempre que possível, afinal, dizer isso em voz alta seria como assinar um contrato com o demônio. Se ele já me provoca sem saber, imagina se soubesse?

- Nanao-chan, vou te dar um livro novo. – Ele sentou-se na beira da mesa e começou a folhear o livro que antes estava nas minhas mãos – Olha o estado disso aqui! Mãos tão magníficas, macias e belas como as suas, não podem simplesmente tocar em coisas velhas como essas...

- Bom saber Taichou, assim nunca tocarei em você.

- Ah... muito má, Nanao-chan!

Eu sorri discretamente e sentei-me novamente na minha mesa. Minha resposta mal educada foi apenas um impulso, afinal... Como alguém pode criticar um livro sem nem ao menos conhecer? Velho? Eu não tenho culpa de ter conseguido ele em uma biblioteca no mundo real em uma missão a anos atrás... E sim, eu tocaria no Taichou apesar dele ser mais velho que eu.

- Romeu e Julieta... – Proferiu ele lentamente – Romance?

- É...

- Minha Nanao-chan é tão culta! Me dá muito orgulho!

Ignorei o sorriso dele, e as lágrimas falsas nos olhos. Estendi a mão e logo ele me devolveu o livro. Era sempre assim; eu era fria com ele em um momento, e no outro ele já se esquecia. Sempre me vinha com novos elogios, novos motivos de riso...

"_Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Oh! Que..."_

- Kyouraku-taichou, você não poderia sentar na sua mesa?

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se do meu lado. Não que de fato eu não tenha gostado... Eu só me sinto um pouco incomodada ao senti-lo tão próximo de mim. Fica difícil de se concentrar.

- Continue lendo Nanao-chan, juro que não vou atrapalhar.

Ele cruzou os dedos indicadores na frente da boca fazendo um engraçado som de beijo, como se estivesse selando a boca. Não deixou em nenhum momento de olhar nos meus olhos, coisa que mexeu com todas as minhas entranhas. Voltei para o livro, sem muita certeza que ele ficaria quieto, fato esse que provei quando vi que ele deixara em cima da minha mesa seu chapéu junto com seu hakama rosa. Apenas o olhei por cima dos óculos, o vendo cruzar os braços atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos rapidamente. Suspirei. Seria fácil me concentrar... seria fácil...

"_...sovina! Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma..."_

- Vejo que hoje não vou conseguir terminar minha leitura...

Olhei aborrecida para ele, o vendo de olhos fechados assobiando alguma melodia estranha. Ele abriu seus olhos no final da minha frase, já sorrindo inclinadamente. Ele avançou na minha direção como sempre fazia, mas eu já mais do que acostumada joguei meu livro na frente de seu rosto.

- Cruel, Nanao-chan...

- Você nunca me viu ser cruel, Kyouraku-taichou.

- Pra quê tanta formalidade? Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo... Porque não me chama de... Shunsui-kun? Bem mais íntimo, né?

Fechei o livro não esquecendo de marcar a página que estava. O coloquei sobre a mesa, e em seguida cruzei minhas pernas. Ainda olhando pro chão, ajeitei meus óculos e em seguida o olhei tentando parecer aborrecida. Era sempre assim.

- Pelo simples fato de eu não querer muita intimidade com você, continuarei lhe chamando assim, Taichou.

Ele ainda rindo misteriosamente, virou-se na cadeira onde estava ficando de frente para mim. Colocou uma das mãos no meu rosto fazendo um leve carinho, e inclinou a cabeça pro lado direito.

- Tem certeza que não quer... Nanao-chan?

- A-A-Absoluta!

Soou meio fraco o que eu disse, mas eu consegui me afastar a tempo de mais uma tentativa dele. A cada dia que passa, é mais difícil permanecer sozinha no mesmo ambiente que ele. A cada dia que passa é mais difícil resistir.

Ele levantou me seguindo até a janela, mas não disse nada. Eu olhei para o sol e vi que aos poucos escurecia. O céu estava com uma bonita cor, misturada em vários tons.

- Há um tempo atrás, me disseram que eu podia ver não só o exterior da pessoa, mas também o interior. – Ele pausou e eu o olhei prestando atenção em cada palavra – Eu percebi isso com o passar do tempo, mas só pude ter certeza quando vi você pela primeira vez.

Ele fechou os olhos e cruzando os braços atrás do corpo, saiu dali sem dizer uma só palavra. Eu ainda fiquei ali de olhos arregalados, olhando para o vidro da janela sem entender muito bem. Se ele queria apenas me calar havia conseguido.

Respirei fundo, meio que não agüentando o clima pesado que havia se instalado ali. Peguei meu livro, junto com meu outro de anotações. Fechei minha gaveta, e levantei os óculos. Procurei-o com o olhar, vendo que ele estava sentado na sua cadeira, de costas para mim; uma garrafa de sakê aberta em cima da mesa.

- Oyasumi, Kyouraku-taichou.

Fui saindo lentamente, de cabeça baixa. Não que eu não quisesse encará-lo, eu apenas queria passar uma noite tranqüila; uma noite com pensamentos bons, vagando na afirmação que ele havia me feito há pouco. Abri a porta do escritório, e quando estava colocando o pé para fora, ouvi sua voz baixa. Parei e tentei assimilar tudo o que ele falava, pois estava, pela primeira vez, a fim de ouvir tudo.

- Eu vi você e imaginei: Nossa, mas que garota maravilhosa. – Ele parou e sorriu, tomando um gole de bebida depois – Fiquei imaginando se seria apenas mais um rostinho legal por aqui, e logo tratei de jogar uma cantada em você.

Lembrei-me rapidamente desse dia. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas naquela tarde de inverno, afinal, eu nunca imaginei receber uma cantada de um superior. Acabei sorrindo fraco, e encostei-me no batente da porta, olhando para ele distraidamente.

- Quando vi que não adiantaria, tentei utilizar a habilidade que Yamamoto-taichou disse que tinha. Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos azuis, oh! Aquele dia... lembra, Nanao-chan?

Ele levantou da cadeira novamente, fechando a garrafa de sakê. Pegou seu chapéu de cima da mesa, junto com seu hakama. Assim que os vestiu, caminhou até a porta, tocando de leve meu braço como se me mandasse prosseguir. Minhas pernas sem rumo, apenas começaram a se movimentar. Mal conseguia acreditar que ele se lembrava do meu primeiro dia como fukutaichou.

- Seus olhos me mostraram coisas novas... Não pensei que existisse criatura tão bela nesse mundo.

Baixei o olhar, sentindo-me corar. Eu não podia, **ele** não podia! É estreitamente proibido um relacionamento assim. Relacionamento? Droga... ninguém aqui falou de relacionamento. Estou enlouquecendo?

- Corada? Nanao-chan, eu só digo a verdade.

- O problema é se a 'verdade' é dita para todas as mulheres com quem você dorme, Taichou.

Sim, estava enfraquecendo. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais, como se tivesse dito algo realmente grave... E ERA! Gravíssimo!

- Se importa tanto assim?

Ao ouvir o tom de voz dele mudar bruscamente, não segurei. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas não as deixei cair. Olhei para o chão e abracei ainda mais forte os livros contra o meu peito. Respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar ainda mais rápida em direção a saída da Divisão. Não ouvi passos atrás de mim, logo supus que ele não havia vindo atrás de mim. Vi a luz finalmente, vendo que faltava pouco pro pesadelo acabar; pouco para eu chegar no conforto do meu lar.

Foi então que bati em algo e senti meu corpo recuar alguns passos.

Quando consegui ver com o que tinha trombado, as lágrimas que antes eu tanto segurava caíram de uma só vez. Havia momentaneamente me esquecido que ele podia, com um apenas um passo, ir longe. Corei ainda mais e praticamente encostei meu queixo no próprio colo, escondendo-me do seu olhar.

- Nanao-chan...

Eu com a mão livre, a passei no rosto rapidamente colocando meu pior sorriso no rosto. Ele me conhecia bem, por isso soube que eu não queria falar disso agora. Agradeci mentalmente quando ele virou de costas, ainda na porta do esquadrão.

- Ah... Eu realmente não posso deixá-la ir sozinha para casa... Aceita uma carona, Nanao-chan?

Eu ia responder que não, que sei me cuidar por ser uma fukutaichou, mas eu só pude sentir minhas pernas saírem do chão, e uma forte rajada de vento bagunçar meus cabelos. Quando abri os olhos que haviam se fechado com o movimento, vi que já estava de frente ao portão da minha residência.

- Pode me descer agora, Taichou.

Não que eu não estivesse gostando de ficar no colo dele, o fato é: eu não posso deixar transparecer nada. É capaz de agora ele jogar mais uma cantada para mim, e depois de eu dar o milésimo fora, ele vai sair daqui direto para os braços de qualquer mulher da vida. Fato.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Nanao-chan.

Ele beijou levemente minha bochecha esquerda e me colocou no chão. Eu o olhei assustada, sem ter mais nenhuma reação. Mantive a minha expressão dura e fria de sempre, quando na verdade queria estar dando pulos de alegria.

- Não se atrase amanha cedo Taichou, acredite... – Abri o portão – eu não vou te buscar em nenhum bar.

Ele gargalhou e com mais um passo, em questão de segundo, sumiu da minha frente. Olhei para os lados, feito uma idiota. Sim, eu estou realmente agindo como uma idiota parada aqui. Suspirei, e entrei dentro de casa.

Assim que entrei, deixei o que carregava no sofá. Fui para o banheiro, e lá aproveitei para soltar meus cabelos. Assim que o fiz, mirei minha imagem refletida no espelho, vendo que como imaginei, minhas bochechas ainda estão ruborizadas. Tirei os óculos o colocando na pia. Tirei meu haori também, junto com todo o restante da minha roupa. Entrei em seguida de baixo do chuveiro, sentindo o cansaço abandonar lentamente meu corpo. Depois de longos minutos, sai dali me enxugando com a toalha.

Abri uma das gavetas do meu armário, tirando dali um pijama limpinho. O vesti, mal me importando com a minha lingerie rosa que aparecia por causa do branco e fino tecido. Sequei meus cabelos, mas nem tanto. Os penteei de modo que ficassem lisos depois, sentindo algumas gotas caírem na minha roupa. Mais tarde eu os secaria perfeitamente, no momento, eu só quero terminar de ler meu livro.

Fui para a sala, já me jogando no sofá. Deitada, estiquei o braço e acendi o abajur. Cruzei as pernas, sentindo um leve frio me arrepiar. Realmente, era uma noite fria e eu estava de cabelos molhados e pijama curto. Bocejei, mais por cansaço do que por sono. Tateei a superfície do sofá procurando o meu livro. Mas... **Onde** está meu livro?

- Nanao-chan, esse livro é deprimente!

Eu saltei por causa do susto e quase cai do sofá. Mal havia percebido a presença dele, e ele estava... estava no meu quarto! Ele está saindo de lá nesse instante, com o livro em mãos e um semblante estranho. Confuso.

- Yare yare, que graça tem? Nanao-chan! Isso é uma peça!

- Você acha que eu...

Eu não consegui prosseguir, pois senti o olhar lascivo dele sobre minhas pernas. Eu me ferrei bonito nessa, afinal não tem nada por aqui para mim cobri-las. Droga, ele tá subindo olhar! DROGA! Minha lingerie tá aparecendo, e a camiseta tá grudada no meu corpo por causa da água dos meus cabelos...

- Nanao-chan, você está tão sexy! Posso dormir com você essa noite?

A resposta que ele recebeu, obviamente, foi o meu livro de anotações que ainda estava ali sendo arremessado em sua cara. Ele percebendo que não rolaria nada, apenas fez um bico, tentando parecer triste.

- Taichou, meu livro onegai?

Ainda meio rabugento, ele foi até mim me estendendo o livro. Preferi parar de ver suas ações, afinal eu tinha certeza que ele estava me achando uma completa estranha. Cabelo solto, roupas curtas, sem óculos... Como eu não previ que ele estava ali?

- Diminui minha pressão espiritual, Nanao-chan!

Ah, ele sorria como um adolescente contando uma aventura que havia dado certo. Eu apenas ignorei novamente e fechei a cara, voltando o olhar para meu livro. Ele havia desmarcado da página que eu estava.

- Página 192... – Ele sussurrou, próximo ao meu ouvido me fazendo derreter – ...Nanao-chan...

Frio. Eu senti muito frio. Tive vontade de agradecê-lo, mais nenhum som saiu da minha boca. Apenas abri na página mandada por ele. Sentei no sofá, cruzando as pernas. O senti sentar do meu lado, mais especificamente atrás de mim. Ele puxou-me pelos braços, me fazendo encostar-se ao seu peitoral. Eu senti mais um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo. Estava realmente muito frio.

"_Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro."_

Ele acariciou meu braço com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto de leve beijava meu ombro. Eu suspirei, tentei manter a calma, mas não pude. Uma das minhas mãos segurava o livro, enquanto a outra começava superficialmente a arranhar o joelho dele ainda por cima dos tecidos.

"_Oh! que sovina!"_

Ele afastou com a ponta dos dedos da outra mão meus cabelos molhados, abaixando o nariz até meu pescoço. Respirou fundo e eu senti meu corpo estremecer de novo. Meus braços se arrepiaram, mas ele passou as mãos neles, tentando os esquentar, em vão.

"_Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma só gota amiga, para alivio. Vou..."_

- ..._beijar esses lábios_... – Ele continuou o livro sussurrando no meu ouvido - _é possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte_...

Com força, ele me virou de frente para ele, me segurando pelos braços. Passou a ponta da língua em meu lábio inferior, e eu fechei os olhos. Em seguida o senti beijar levemente minhas duas bochechas, arrastando os lábios quentes e grossos até meu pescoço. Ali, deu uma leve chupada me mordendo em seguida, fazendo-me suspirar. O que ele queria de mim afinal?

- Você morreria por mim... Nanao-chan?

Não respondi, o sentindo me abraçar um pouco mais forte. Grudou seus lábios nos meus, mas não tomou mais nenhuma atitude.

- Se eu morresse hoje... você morreria comigo?

Meus braços involuntariamente foram parar nos ombros dele. Nossas bocas ainda estavam unidas, mas sem nada mais brusco; apenas um leve roçar. Eu de olhos fechados, o senti sorrir. Talvez eu estava ofegante demais, ou talvez ele ria por ter conseguido finalmente o que tanto queria.

- Eu morreria por você, e me mataria caso te acontecesse algo... **minha** fukutaichou...

Como resposta, apenas o beijei, me deixando levar. Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei mais para mim me deitando em seguida no sofá com seu peso sobre mim. Eu sei que morreria e mataria pela minha divisão. Sabia também que faria de tudo por ele. Mas isso, meu Taichou só viria a descobrir mais tarde, depois de uma ótima noite de sono. Sorri o sentindo fazer o mesmo.

"_Teus lábios estão quentes..."_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Então, como disse é minha primeira Shunsui x Nanao. Tomara que tenha dado certo...

Eu amo Shakespeare, e amo essa cena. Acho a mais linda prova de amor, e acho a peça mais dramática de todas. (Eu amo drama!)

Reviews, **onegai**?


End file.
